


Star Trek Pokemon AU

by Kaigoryu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, I hope someone enjoys this lmao, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaigoryu/pseuds/Kaigoryu
Summary: What the title says! This is going to be a little slice of life thing just to show what life on the Enterprise might be like with pokemon. There's gonna be a little plot too. Endgame SpirkIf you have suggestions I'm open to them!
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk & Spock, Spirk - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Star Trek Pokemon AU

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the teams! If you have better suggestions let me know!
> 
> Jim: Infernape, Musharna, Braviary, Manectric 
> 
> Spock: Milotic, Espeon, Altaria, Empoleon
> 
> Uhura: Chatot, Delcatty, Lopunny, Froslass, Lapras
> 
> Bones: Kangaskhan, Shiftry, Teddiursa, Reuniclus 
> 
> Chekov: Porygon, Eevee, Abra, Dreepy
> 
> Sulu: Scyther, Dragapult, Donphan, Bastiodon 
> 
> Scotty: Porygon Z, Flareon, Centescorch, Walrein

**A/N: Listen. I couldn’t sleep the other day and started thinking about what life would be like on the Enterprise if they had Pokemon, and yeah, this is that.**

**Please don’t roast me for not using the accent over the “e,” I’m not gonna copy paste it over and over for this fic**

Jim’s face contorted in pain as Spock peeled back his ripped shirt, trying to get a better look at his wound.

“Apologies, Captain, but I must make an assessment.” His Rotom-tricorder buzzed around Jim, collecting data, and Spock’s eyes gleamed at the knowledge as he read.

_Sure ,_ Jim thought sarcastically. _Don’t sound so put out._

Jim closed his eyes, blocking out the sting of the pins embedded in his side and back. There were what felt like hundreds of the small barbs in his flesh, courtesy of the former members of the Federation, the Coalitane. 

Jim himself could vouch for the kindness of the Coalitane just two years ago, when the Enterprise first discovered and orbited the planet for study. 

When Jim and the crew had beamed down, they were welcomed and spent a lovely night eating and socializing before signing the Coalitane to the Federation and leaving on good terms. 

_So much for that._

When they received a distress call from Starfleet originating from the planet Coalitan, Jim had feared for his friends and high-tailed it to the planet, prepared to help defend them. 

However, when they’d landed they were met with hostility, uncannily different from the warm welcome they’d previously received. The landing party scattered to flee in all directions as the Coalitane shot the numbing barbs from their heads, like cute lavender porcupines.

_I kind of hate that they’re cute_ , Jim thought with a sigh. He hated the confusion of it all, why the Coalitane would turn on his crew like they did. And was the rest of the team alright?

“Captain, can you feel this?” Spock pressed his fingers into Jim’s side, around the pins. 

“Not one bit,” Jim confirmed, and Spock’s mouth turned down imperceptibly. 

“Isn’t the point of a weapon to make it hurt?” Jim asked, tryin to get a better look at his own back. He ended up going in circles like a dog, as Spock looked on, unimpressed.

“In this case, no,” Spock replied, returning Rotom to its Starfleet-issued ball. “The pain is numbed so we won’t be able to tell if you’ve been hit somewhere vital.”

“Well, have I?”

“I would tell you if it was so, Captain,” Spock raised his eyebrow in what Jim suspected was sass. “The needles are embedded less than an inch deep, and no vital signs appear compromised.”

“Alright,” Jim said cheerily, standing up straight but trying not to let his arm push the needles further into his side. “Let’s go find the others and get the hell out of Dodge.” 

Spock nodded and fell in step behind Jim. 

“I don’t suppose you broke orders and brought Espeon along for the ride?” Jim asked, of course already knowing the answer. 

“Waiting for her to individually remove each spike may not be wise,” Spock replied. “We still do not know the time frame of the numbness.”

Jim hummed, no longer listening. His communicator beeped, and he eagerly answered: “Uhura, what’s the good news?

“No casualties. Also, I think we’re close, I heard the beep…”

Spock stopped, listening, and Jim looked on expectantly. 

“This way.” 

“Attaboy!”

\---

Their escape back to the Enterprise was swift, and Jim being whisked away to MedBay was even more so.

“Hold still! Do I look like I’m doing this for my health?” Bones pulled pin after pin from Jim’s back, placing each into the metal pan beside the bed with a _“clang.”_

“‘Course not, you’re doing it for mine,” Jim retorted, glancing at Spock over his crossed arms. A raised eyebrow was all he got in return. Tough crowd.

Jim closed his eyes and tried to resist wiggling, for fear of Bones making his Kangaskhan hold him down again. Jim still wished Bones had favored Chansey like every other doctor in the world. 

_Those tiny arms are no threat,_ Jim thought. Which, come to think of it, was probably exactly why Bones chose the pokemon he did. 

Jim himself chose pokemon his teenage self thought had the coolest evolved forms, but he still loved them today. He reached down to give an affectionate pat on the head to his Manectric, Tricky. 

(Jim had given his pokemon nicknames mostly just to use around Spock, who steadfastly refused to call them anything but their proper names. Then Jim moved on to nicknaming Spock’s pokemon, which went about as well as expected.)

“Captain, would you say the sensation of the spikes is more stinging or gouging?” Spock asked, throwing Jim out of his relaxed state.

“Are you seriously writing a report right now? I’m _wounded_!” Jim said with a yelp as Bones was particularly rough with removing one of the spikes. “Pun intended.”

“Paperwork will pile up if we are not vigilant, Captain,” Spock said, not looking up. “A lesson I’d think you’d have learned by now, and yet I am still proven wrong.”

“Hey, I do the essentials!” Jim protested, and Manectric nudged his hand for more pets. 

“Your dog’s as needy as you are,” Bones commented, and Jim rolled his eyes. 

“At least my dog doesn’t look like it belongs in an old folks’ home,” Jim replied, referencing Bones’ Reuniclus. Jim had always wondered if it tasted as much like lime Jello as it looked. Luckily he’d been able to restrain himself so far.

“We’ll see who fares better later tonight,” Bones said with a huff. “Smart bet says my Jello takes the dog any day.”

“You’re on,” Jim grins.


End file.
